Winter's Ache
by literallynope
Summary: Seamus has some hurtful news from  home. How will Dean help? How will they help each other? Some comfort and some fluff. Warning: One swear word and some snogging. Can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.


I DO NOT OWN! Though i wish.. R&R! This is my first story, so sorry if theres some things screwed up with the settings or whatever. this site is confusing..

Seamus marched through the cold, shoulders hunched, arms stiff. The freezing air was a welcome feeling to his burning cheeks. He ignored the knee deep snow and headed towards the edge of the lake. He let out a shivering breath. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. She couldn't do that. It was- it was _absurd. _He gave a shaky laugh. This was just her cruel idea of a joke. Right?

He made it to the water's edge. He dipped in his toes, hissing at the freezing water but grateful for the numbing distraction. Black water swirled around his feet, freezing his nerves with its numbing flow. He was relatively surprised the lake hadn't frozen over, but passed it off as magic. The dense trees around him blocked him from the view of the castle. The low bushes and twisted limbs cast eerie shadows on the untouched snow. It was silent except for the low hush of waves at his feet. Seamus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, smiling at the sweet taste of the cold, fresh air. This was their spot, his and Dean's. They had discovered it second year while searching for a place to hide. Seamus had tripped Ron on the stairs, causing him to fall on top of Harry, who in turn fell on Neville, who then fell on some Hufflepuff fourth year, and suddenly everyone in front of them was sprawled on the floor in a twisted pile of limbs. Seamus laughed so hard he had nearly fallen himself. If it wasn't for Dean pulling him away in time, he would have been on the receiving end at least twenty odd jinks. Dean had pulled him along and pushed him out the main doors, and they both sprinted to the lake, thirty odd boys chasing after them. Seamus was the one to run into the forest, and Dean followed. They ran through bushes and trees, tripping over roots and cutting themselves on sharp twigs and leaves. They finally collapsed in this clearing. Surprisingly, the other boys couldn't find them, and eventually they made thier way back to the castle. Seamus and Dean hadn't wanted to chance being caught though so they stayed over night.

They had talked about everything and anything, Dean about his artwork and younger siblings, Seamus about Ireland and Quidditch. They grew to really understand each other, and they made visits to their clearing often. It was fourth year in their clearing that he had realized he was in love with Dean. It was the same night Dean had kissed him. It was the same night they had fallen asleep in each others arms. And it was because of that night he was here now.

Seamus looked down at his hand, a letter clenched tightly in his fist, the force of his grip creasing the dove colored parchment. He let out a low growl and ripped it into shreds. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it before remembering he was, in fact, a wizard, and set it on fire with a flick of his wand. He stared at the offending letter, watching the edges curl and turn black with heat. The effect was calming, and he fell to the ground. He curled his legs into his chest, protecting himself from the cold as he watched the last of the letter burn away. Its absence allowed the truth to come crashing down on him, and he gave a choked sob, tears finally escaping his hollow eyes. He buried his face in his chest and allowed his pain to surface. He didn't need to hide it. No one would find him out here.

"Shay."

Well, except him.

A large, warm hand landed on his shoulder, and he felt the other person sit down beside him. Dean.

"Shay, what's wrong?"

Seamus gave a hollow laugh.

"She disowned me."

His voice sounded strained and cracked. "Me own mum _disowned _me." he ended in a sob. Strong, dark arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Seamus buried his face in Dean's neck, relishing in its warmth despite the weather.

"Oh Shay, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered. Seamus only cried harder, his wet cheeks staining Dean's shirt. Dean rubbed his back in what he hoped were soothing circles, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"I knew she wouldn't take it well, but _disown_ me?" Seamus whispered when he had calmed down enough to talk. "I'm 'er bloody_ son_! Does that not count for anything?" He was yelling now. He pushed away from Dean and stood on wobbly legs. "I'm the same person! I haven't changed! There's nothing wrong with me just cause I'm gay! Why can't she accept me?" His knee's gave out and he fell to meet the Earth. Dean was there in a matter of seconds, catching him and hugging him close. "Why can't she love me?" He whispered, his voice cracking, and he began to sob again, his fingers clutching painfully tight at Dean's shirt.

"Shh, Shay. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Dean promised. He wanted to hate that woman. He wanted to yell at her, beat some sense into her and ship her off to Voldemort as an early Christmas present, but he couldn't hate her. Seamus still loved her, and Dean couldn't hate someone who meant so much to him. But he still hated her decision and her closed mind. How could she do this to Seamus? How could she break him like that? It was infuriating. He held his boyfriend close, whispering reassurances into his ears.

Dean tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head repeating his insecurities. Would Shay leave him now? Surely his family meant more to him then he did. Seamus had no place to go now. Of coarse Dean would offer his home, his help, his love. But would that be enough? Could it make Shay stay? Dean gulped and unconsciously held Seamus even tighter against his chest, as if to make sure he wouldn't get up and walk away right then and there. He looked off into the dark trees, his eyes glazed.

Roused by the squeezing of his body, Seamus looked up. Seeing the troubled look on his boyfriends face, he spoke up.

"Dean? You okay?"

Called back to reality by his boyfriends timid voice, Dean looked down to meet Seamus' gaze. He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed miserably. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Seamus looked at him pointedly.

"Spill."

Dean's pathetic excuse for a smile slid off his face, and he looked away.

"Dean?" Seamus was worried now, despite his own shattering world. What was troubling his normally calm boyfriend so much?

"Are you going to leave me now?" Dean whispered so quietly Seamus wasn't even sure he heard him right.

"What? Why would you ask me that? Do you want me to leave?"

Dean's eyes took the size of saucers and he looked back at the boy in his arms, panic stricken. "No! No not at all! It's just…" Dean looked away again, his teeth enthusiastically devouring his bottom lip. "Your family… more important…" This time it was Seamus whose eyes grew too wide for his head.

"Dean, that's crazy! Why would I want to leave you? I love you Dean. You are more important to me then that closed minded bitch trying to pass off as me mum. I'm yours."

Dean looked back at Seamus, his eyes hopeful. "Really?" He whispered, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, and again failing. Seamus smiled up at him.

"Of course."

Dean smiled back. "I love you too." He dipped his head and stole Seamus' lips in a heated kiss. He could feel Seamus' smile against his mouth, and his heart soared with love. After a few minutes of passionate snogging, they broke apart in favor of air.

"I'm sorry about your mum." Dean whispered against his lovers lips. Seamus shrugged.

"It's okay." he said nonchalantly, but the pain was evident in his eyes. Dean took Seamus' hand in his own, caressing it with his thumb. Seamus smiled gratefully up at him.

"She'll come around." Dean said more surely. Seamus' smile lessened considerably, barely hanging on his face.

"I hope so." he whispered, and Dean hugged him tightly once more.

"Want to go back to the castle?" Dean asked. Seamus shook his head.

"I want to stay here tonight." Dean smiled.

"I think that's one of your best ideas yet." he said teasingly. Seamus snorted and playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up." he joked, but Dean did, smashing their lips together in a messy, sloppy, perfect kiss.

Yes, he was sure. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.


End file.
